


Birthday boy

by Whatttamidoing



Series: The Chronicles of a Hockey Player [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatttamidoing/pseuds/Whatttamidoing
Summary: Suddenly Gabe was looking right at Mikko, smiling that stupid smile that could make anybody’s knees buckle. Mikko quickly looked away and felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He would totally blame it on the alcohol if anyone asked.





	Birthday boy

Mikko sighed and took a sip from the glass he was holding. He was currently at his own 21st birthday party and was supposed to have the time of his life with his friends. He’d had fun in the beginning when he got to meet his friends from home, among them his best friend Alicia. She is only about two months older than him, but she’s called him baby brother for many years and Mikko has chosen to accept that. Alicia is truly the most important person in his life and is also the only one that knows he is gay.

As Mikko was standing alone watching Alicia laugh with a few of Mikko’s teammates his eyes suddenly fell upon the reason to his sadness; Gabe Landeskog. There he was, looking like the Swedish God he is, wearing a grey v-neck. Oh, how Mikko just wanted to lick and suck on that exposed skin. Suddenly Gabe was looking right at Mikko, smiling that stupid smile that could make anybody’s knees buckle. Mikko quickly looked away and felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He would totally blame it on the alcohol if anyone asked.

\-------------------

Gabe and Mikko became friends basically as soon as Mikko had been drafted to the Avs and it soon became a thing for them to always jokingly flirt with each other. It was fun and innocent until it suddenly wasn’t. One night when the team was out celebrating a win, and everybody had had a little too much to drink, Mikko’s and Gabe’s flirting led to some quite intimate touching. Fingers brushing the other’s cheek, dancing too closely to be just bros, hands low on the other’s back and finally the thing that made Mikko realize he couldn’t be just friends anymore. Gabe’s hand had been resting high on Mikko’s thigh for about twenty-three minutes, not that Mikko was counting. Since that night Mikko has always been careful with his flirting and ignoring the butterflies that come to life as soon as Gabe even enters the same room.

\-------------------

Mikko emptied his glass and decided to stick to beer for the rest of the night. He also made a mental note to himself to not drink too much, as he would probably do something stupid like declare his love for Gabe is he became too drunk. He knew that was something that had happened in the past, luckily it had been Alicia that he’d poured his heart out for. She had been there for him through everything. She’d been there when he told her he was gay, and she’d supported him and that she didn’t love him any less. She’d also been there when he’d told his parents and they’d kicked him out and told him not to bother coming home unless he grew out of his little “phase”. She’d been there every time he needed to cry about loving Gabe.  
  
Mikko was suddenly aware that someone was standing right next to him and when he looked up he stared right into Gabe’s beautiful eyes. “So how does it feel to finally be old enough to order your own drink?” Gabe teased. “Well I actually think I’m going to miss having to use my puppy-dog eyes to get you guys to buy me drinks”. Mikko laughed. He was really proud of himself that he’d managed to form a full sentence. They talked for a while and Mikko started to relax a bit, but he could still feel the butterflies going crazy. “Can we talk somewhere more quiet?” Gabe asked. Mikko nodded and followed him to an empty hallway. He was about to ask what Gabe wanted to talk about when he was suddenly shoved against the wall. Before he could register what was happening Gabe’s mouth was on his and he felt himself melting into the kiss.

Mikko is not sure how much time passed, it could have been hours or even years. One thing was sure however. Gabriel Landeskog was kissing him and he wasn't dreaming. Eventually they had to separate because humans need oxygen. Damn it. Gabe cupped Mikko's cheek.

\- You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.

Mikko couldn't find any words so he just dove in for another kiss. After a few minutes Gabe grabbed Mikko's hand and dragged him into an empty bedroom.

\- Let's really celebrate your birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set in the 2017/18 season  
> \- English isn't my first language  
> \- This has been on my computer for almost a year and I never meant to publish it, but well here we are  
> \- This is the first time I'm publishing anything I've ever written  
> \- I might add a chapter later
> 
> Alicia is an original character who is part of another story (or this is actually happening in HER story). I could have deleted her from this chapter since it makes no sense for her to be here. I might publish her story later and that would be a long one (it's about her life as a female hockey player and she is dating Tyler Seguin)


End file.
